


Gia

by westxkravitz



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westxkravitz/pseuds/westxkravitz
Summary: Late night concept for a Gia ep narrated by Rue





	Gia

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really late with no beta sorry guys been busy  
Enjoy!

Gia liked to watch other people dance (and not in the way that people too high to know their foot from their arm did at parties). But to like weird classical Mozart type stuff. 

She loved the idea of ballet, how people could be delicate and strong all at once. How they could flutter their arms and suspend all their body weight on to their toes. But, you wouldn't know, they don't intend you to. So nevertheless ballerinas always look beautiful. Which is the point of ballet (at least she thought so), to tell a fictional story, to distract you from that fact that pretty things bruise easily. But the pink shoes have to come off and life has it own way of catching the hell up.

Gia was thirteen when she realized she was too tall to be a ballerina, she had the body and the dedication but the wasn't enough when your basically a giant compared to everyone else. It happened after our mom took her to a free community class. She was too busy dealing with my constant need to self sabotage to take care of both of us at the same time.

The first thing Gia noticed was that everyone was noticing her but she couldn't really figure out if they were staring because she looked different or because she looked "different."

To be honest she didn't mind, sometimes it felt like she didn't exist. At home, at school, it's always been Rue this.. Rue that. Don't get me wrong she like loves me or whatever but I'm kinda f'd up and I did OD once and like that's hard I guess (or so I've been told).

So she left, she packed her stuff up and walked back, went to bed and cried herself to sleep because she realized that for the first time someone had seen HER. No one asked about Rue, or her mom, no one really said anything.

That day Gia realized she liked a lot of things... she liked being noticed, not the center of attention but close enough that she felt like someone important. But most of all she liked realizing that no matter where she danced she could still be a ballerina with no pointe shoes...brusies and all.


End file.
